


August in Cape Cod

by Sylvia_nochance



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_nochance/pseuds/Sylvia_nochance
Summary: Ash and Eiji move together in Cape Cod, far away from the metropolitan buzz and the past they left behind.Now it's only them, the waves, the beach and a house. And their love is powerful enough to echo in every place they go.It's the first time Eiji is given so much love. And the first time Ash feels confident enough to give it to someone.





	August in Cape Cod

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone needs a warm summer memory to keep them alive. Enjoy!

“Oh my God, this house has everything!” Eiji’s smile echoed throughout the empty walls of the small red house in Cape Cod, right on the shore of the Atlantic. The sound of the waves resonated deep in the air much to the Japanese boy’s happiness. He enjoyed the ocean just as much as he enjoyed photography and when he was in Japan he often wished to escape to the beach. He tilted his head to the side and saw Ash through the glass of the window. Eiji did not know what was more stunning: Ash’s hair in the warm light of a summer day or the natural glitter of the water.

He pushed the window open. “Daydreamer, is there any place for me there?”

“What to do, onii-chan? “ the blonde brought his hands together and jutted his lower lip in a pout. “Here I thought I would get a minute of silence.”

“Hmpf.” Eiji scoffed and closed the window, an annoyed look on his face. “Then enjoy the silence, ass.”

In spite of the small banter, Eiji saw the calm on Ash’s face, the serene jade of his eyes mirroring the disposal of any burdens in his chest. The trauma wouldn’t cease to exist, not soon anyway, but it was time for something new. And he wanted to be Ash's something new.

The luggage was left carelessly in the spacious living and the only thing Eiji took a hold of was his camera. He was well aware of Ash’s developed phobia and he never wanted to push the blonde to do something he did not want to. Back in the previous summer when he allowed Eiji to immortalize those sweet short moments of happiness they had he understood Ash valued the way the memories appeared in pictures: flawless and timeless. So, without telling Ash, he started making an album of all their memories together, an album which he’d gift Ash when they grew older. And as Eiji bashfully admitted to himself, when they’d tie destinies.

The destinies that were already star-crossed.

The Japanese boy took off his shoes then grabbed his camera, walking through the back door of their home. The sand tickled his bare feet and he emitted a giggle. Ash was still there, his back facing the house and his hands deeply stuffed in his pockets. The wind was toying with his hair and Eiji captured the perfect picture of him just as he turned his head to the side.

“Didn’t know I had paparazzi following this deep in the country.” Ash smirked to which Eiji blushed a soft pink. He put the camera on a nearby rock and decided to tackle Ash to the ground, just to ‘teach him a lesson’. The blonde boy was caught off guard definitely expecting anything but that.

“Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?” Eiji demanded while steadying his position above Ash, his palms on either side of Ash’s head and one knee placed unconsciously in between the other’s thighs, fact he would notice only moments later.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” Ash smiled gently and closed his eyes, pulling Eiji by his shirt on top of him. Eiji felt the warm breath tickle his neck and became fully aware of their positions. As if Ash guessed Eiji became terribly nervous, he wrapped his arms around Eiji’s middle and brought him into am embrace.

“I,uh… I cannot help it. You step on each and every one of my nerves.”

“So? “ Ash challenged, forcing Eiji to face him directly.

“I love it.”

It was Ash’s turn to feel his cheeks warm and looked away just a second before his attention was drawn by Eiji’s finger pulling his chin towards him. “Now, don’t you dare run away.”

The determination he saw in the black orbs he adored so much set his soul ablaze. A small sparkle arose timidly in his own eyes and slammed his lips against Eiji’s with no hesitation. The sun was slowly hiding beyond the horizon as if to shy away from the act of love happening on the empty beach. Colors were playing on their silhouettes and they became art worth photographing.

“I am not,” Ash whispered as he gasped for air, tears puddling in his eyes. “Why do you think I bought us this house so far away from everything? I don’t need anything but you.”

Eiji’s lips curled into a soft smile and leaned down to kiss away all the tears that came crashing.

“It’s okay, go on.” He whispered as Ash’s mellow sobs found refugee in Eiji’s shoulder. “I’m not leaving.”

After a while, Eiji helped Ash sit up and he leaned against Eiji the same way he did in that messy room they used to hide away from the outer world. Difference was this time they felt safe in each other’s arms and under the delight of the setting sun they finally felt welcomed into the world.

Eiji waited for Ash to quiet down and was taken by surprise with a sudden confession he didn’t know how to receive. “I love you.”

No, he did know how to receive it. It was just now that he became well aware how free loving someone makes you feel. And how fulfilled. “I love you too.”

“Good. I won’t have to worry you’ll pack your bags and run away.” Ash snickered and Eiji punched his shoulder.

“I cannot stand you.” He stood up and walked back to their home, Aslan following closely and teasingly. “Really? Didn’t I hear you say you loved me though?”

Eiji’s face was sketched with a bright red now from all the mixed feelings he carried for his lover that he decided to ignore him. It was just what Ash was waiting for. He walked outside to retrieve the camera just as Eiji was too preoccupied to do whatever and snapped a photo of the Japanese boy. “There it is! Now I’ll walk around with this photo and show everyone—“

“Ash!” Eiji whined and walked to the blonde boy, checking his chaotic figure.

“What? If I just walk around with no proof, no one will believe me when I tell them we love each other!” Ash stomped his foot and Eiji felt his heart threatening to break his ribcage.

“I’ll let them know…”

“What? I didn’t hear—“

“I’LL LET THEM KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!”

Eiji’s scream was carried away with the wind and the sound of waves crashing against the shore was the sole song they’d feel when asked to describe their love: strong enough to conquer the world, mild enough to soothe their souls, devoted enough to come back home. Just like the sea was devoted to the shore.

Ash placed the camera on the sofa and approached Eiji, placing him atop of the counter. He seated himself in between his legs and looked up at him with the most peaceful look Eiji had ever seen Ash wearing.

“Good. You do that while I make sure no one steals you from me.”

Eiji nodded timidly and brought Ash in for a kiss, curling his fingers through his soft locks and the other hand playing sinfully with the hem of his T-Shirt. “I want you.” He murmured against Ash’s lips before his tongue was assaulted into a passionate tango. “You have all of me. “

Then as the tremor of love echoed through their shared bedroom, the moon appeared on the sky and served as a guardian of their bond. The countryside had never felt so alive to Ash. And that night became the first in which Ash had ever made love to someone and was only given love in return. After all, they were destined to be each other’s everything before they were born. A silent agreement was made that they would honor that particular wish of the universe.


End file.
